


~Nightlife AU~

by Usagimodoki_Writes



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Bottom Clyde Donovan, Bottom Jimmy Valmer, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Bottom Stan Marsh, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Secrets, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Top Bradley Biggle, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Top Token Black, Violence, noncon later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagimodoki_Writes/pseuds/Usagimodoki_Writes
Summary: Night is almost never quiet in South Park. If it is, there is definitely something wrong. Secrets locked away in nightmares keep the cast on edge, as a man out for  vengeance threatens their very existence. It is up to Kyle and his friends to defeat this great evil, and save not just South Park, but the universe. But... just what is this evil,  and where did it come from?...





	1. ~Introduction~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Nightlife AU! I'll try to get chapters up as often as I can, so stay tuned for that! This AU was made by me and two of my friends, so I hope that you thoroughly enjoy it! Please comment and tell me what you think!

** _Nighttime. It was almost never quiet at night in South Park. And if it was, something was terribly wrong. _**

Thankfully tonight was not one of those nights. Especially not for Kenny McCormick, who had just entered Stan’s bar. The drunken ravenette simply smiled lazily to his friend, beer bottle in hand. Kenny frowns at the sight; the guy was almost never sober. Poor guy was plagued by horrible nightmares, and well… He already had a lot on his plate. Kenny couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Stan, as it wasn’t always like this. He missed the days where his friend was sober. 

“Heya Ken, whatcha doin’ here so early?” 

“Checking on you, handsome. How’s it going?”

“Ah… you know. The usual.” Kenny just gave a small nod before looking to the rest of the dimly lit bar, the area fairly vacant as the night had just begun. As time went on, more people would show up to forget their worries that occurred during the day, or would be looking for a quickie. And that is where Kenny would come in. To say the blonde hated his job would be an understatement, as he only resorted to such things because no one would hire him, and he had to support Karen. What he really wanted was a nice desk job somewhere, and a certain redhead as his husband. Okay, maybe the husband part was a little too ambitious, but he couldn’t help himself.

He’d been in love with Kyle for years at this point. 

And the red haired male never looked his way twice.

Kenny couldn’t really blame him, though. The guy was almost always busy and he had to take care of Stan on top of everything. He just hoped the relationship between the two was nothing more than a friendship, even if it seemed like that was the case. Kyle didn’t treat anyone else so gently after all. In any case, why would he want a sex worker like him? He was poor, had someone who was entirely dependent on him, and for all Kyle knew he could have diseases. 

Fortunately Kenny could easily get rid of the diseases if he did acquire them, but the problem was no one remembered that. At least, no one he knew of. 

Whatever, people were starting to fill into the bar. It was time to get to work… He could daydream later. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


** _Stan watched as Kenny moved to go and do his usual business, a small frown on his face._ **

He remained behind the bar after his talk with Kenny, the ravenette’s head throbbing as he leaned against a wall. He didn’t want to drink more, but he knew that if he didn’t the nightmares would come back, along with a hangover that’d make a sailor curl up in a ball and cry. Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now. He’d deal with that later. 

His goal at the moment was to monitor Kenny, and make sure nothing bad happened to him. Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn’t always help… He knew the guy had died many times at this point, a few of those times being in Stan’s arms. But you can’t exactly bring that up in a conversation right? And what if he was just crazy and they were only nightmares? Reality didn’t make sense anymore. Whatever. Another swig and he can go back into happy stupid bliss, not having to worry about nightmares or Kenny or… Or…

Wendy. 

Stan loved her. He honestly truly cared for this girl, but she unfortunately was the cause of his nightmares. He’s known for a while, but hasn’t brought it up as he didn’t want to upset her. At this point however, it was beginning to get too hard to handle. Not even booze could save him now when she was around, and while he knew it wasn’t her fault, it was driving him into some unsavory thoughts. 

‘Whatever. I need another drink…’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _The red headed librarian was already done with this entire week._ **

Kyle scowled as he looked through his wrecked library, putting books away and taking note on damages. Fucking Cartman could never get enough of torturing him at this point. A good punch to the goddamn jaw would probably shut him up for a little while. And if it didn’t shut him up, the bruise would definitely look quite good on him. Kyle grinned at the thought as he continued to put away books, a small hum escaping him. Next time that fatass wouldn’t get away so easy, and he was definitely getting punched in the damn jaw. 

In any case, he couldn’t focus on that right now. He had to clean up and get ready for Kenny to show up as he usually did when he was done working. 

Kyle couldn’t help but purse his lips disdainfully at the thought of Kenny selling himself out like he was. Jealousy welled up inside of him as he thought on it more, fueled by the rage already bubbling inside of him from Cartman fucking with his library. Did he like the smaller blonde? Yes. Yes he did. And it pissed him off that anyone and everyone besides himself could be with him. He had his library to care for, and Stan. And he couldn’t give up either, Stan was in need and his library was important, lest people forget while Cartman was banished from town. Maybe someday if Stan could get his shit together he’d talk to Kenny more about it. Maybe. 

That didn’t matter right now. He had to clean up his library and prepare to comfort the blonde who was to show up at any time between twelve and three in the morning. His other issues could wait. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quiet. Just how Craig liked it._** The tall raven haired male sat up on his roof, his house near the outskirts of town. With a small smile traveling onto his lips he gazed towards the sky, eagerly awaiting the most beautiful star of them all to come out. What star you ask? Well… He wasn’t actually a star. 

“Tweek….”

Craig whispers as he notices the shooting star speed into the sky, his eyes lighting up with joy. He had been waiting all day just to get a glimpse of him, as that’s all he really could do. Tweek couldn’t come down and visit him… It was forbidden, and he didn’t want to get his love in trouble. As long as Craig could see him every night, he was happy with that. For now, anyway. At the sight of Tweek waving to him, he waves back with a soft chuckle. He was so cute….

His chest ached with longing, and he felt tears begin to well in his eyes. Tweek was the only one who had ever made him feel so deeply… The only one who has ever made him break down and cry… And yet, he’s never even heard his voice. Not once. Craig could only imagine how sweet and light it would be, the thought alone causing those tears to roll down his cheeks. “I wish I could tell you how much I love you…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _The night sky was strangely peaceful that night for Tweek._ **

The twitchy blonde gazes down to the earth from where he was high in the sky, a small frown set into his features. There Craig was again, waving to him from the roof… And all he could do was wave back. It hurt, honestly, it really really hurt. All he wanted was to be wrapped up into his arms and held tightly.

Tweek’s chest tightened as he put up the first stars of the night, his gaze shifting down to the earth again after he was done. He was almost ready to grant a wish again… Which both excited and terrified him. Craig was not the only one to know of his existence… Eric Cartman did. And he almost always had a horrible wish that of course had a threat attached to it. Usually it was something like ‘Make Kyle suffer or I’ll knock you out of the sky’. Occasionally it was other evil shit but that was rare. To be honest he hated the guy at this point, and granted the wishes of others instead. 

No matter. He turns his attention back to Craig, a small smile gracing his lips. “I hope you know that I love you, and I will always be here for you…” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** _Tweek would grant his wish for sure this time. Or he’d make him pay for it._ **

Eric Cartman grins as he stands on the outskirts of town, pleased with the thoughts of vengeance running through his mind. He was going to get his wish granted by Tweek, he was sure of it. The dude had no choice this month, no one would make a wish. Kyle and Craig didn’t believe in such things, Kenny was too poor and miserable to care, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. The chubby man turns to walk away from the town with a small, pleased hum. No one would know what hit them. 

He had been plotting revenge on Kyle for a while now for getting him kicked out of town, and has burnt down his library multiple times to do just that. But that fucking Jewish piece of shit always had spare copies, and he could never get all of them. And he just made more and more and fucking more. Whatever. His plan would soon be in motion, whether granted his wish or not. 

And no one could stop him.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets some hard news and has a nightmare. Kyle comes over and puts more baggage on Stan, needing to get some stuff off his chest. Kenny hangs out with Karen and notices a strange star in the night sky. Things are not as it seems in South Park, secrets are lurking. A mysterious figure meets a demon in the dark, and new characters are introduced.

_“Look, I don’t mean to sound like a dick, but you can’t just abandon him over your stupid fucking obsession! You fuckin’ promised your mom. And now you’ve just abandoned him for a stupid fucking boy toy.” _

_“You’re right. I’m sorry.” _

_ Stan watched from a distance as the two dark figures in front of him shared a hug on the roof. He couldn’t remember for the life of him why he was here, or what was happening He just knew this wasn’t just a nightmare, no matter how much he wished it was. No. This was a memory. The ravenette felt as if he was frozen to the spot, mostly hidden by the strange inky blackness of this night. It was quiet… So, so very quiet. Though it wouldn’t be for long. _

_“And to be frankly honest? I don’t care what you think. Do you really think I’d care about what **you** have to say after everything? Ha. Don’t make me laugh.” _

_With that, the taller of the two pushed the other off the roof, a cheshire like grin on his face. The ravenette watched on in horror, unable to do anything as he watched the other fall to the ground. He wouldn’t die, oh no… But he would wish he was dead. A strangled cry left the ravenette as he fell to his knees, tears threatening to spill until he felt a hand on his shoulder. A cold hand. He felt the other figure lean down, something cold and metal brushing against his ear as the figure whispered: _

_“Don’t even think about telling anyone what you saw here. No one will believe you. And if they do? Well… you don’t want to end up like him do you?” _

_Before the ravenette could respond he felt hands around his throat, choking him harshly. A strangled gasp for air left him as he struggled wildly, all for nought… The only thing he saw was a small, sadistic grin before everything fades to black. _

_ **Stan wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air and eyes wide. ** _

_ ‘Just another nightmare about… that.’ _

The ravenette sits up slowly in bed, his body trembling violently as he did so. Was Wendy around? Maybe she was the cause of this… If not, that would be worrying. Stan didn't really want to think about that, as he already had enough to worry about. After all, he was supposed to have Kyle come over later. With a groan he slips out of bed and gets dressed, feeling slightly nauseated from the unnerving dream. Dream, memory? Stan didn’t know anymore, his mind was still too muddled to completely distinguish what was reality and what was his imagination gone wild. Whatever. He knew better than to question such things so early in the day, as it almost always led to drinking anyway. So why not skip the middleman and get right to business? With a small huff he reaches for a discarded, half drunk beer. Before he brings it to his lips a raven haired woman appears beside him in a puff of purple smoke.

_ “Stan… Please don’t drink today. We need to talk.” _

Fuck. With reluctance Stan set down the beer, already feeling a headache come one. This wasn’t going to be good and he knew it, but what choice did he really have? Relationships are a two way street after all. The raven haired male moves to sit back on his bed, patting a spot beside him. He did his best to flash a reassuring smile, tilting his head slightly. Stan had a feeling he knew what was about to happen, but he was in complete denial of it. Who wouldn’t be? Wendy sat beside him slowly, releasing a soft sigh. 

_ “Stan I… I don’t think we’re going to work out. I’m just not good for you and… They already assigned someone else to you. His name is Leopold, but most of us just call him Butters… Please try to understand?” _

Stan felt numb. Even though he expected those words to pour from Wendy’s mouth, it didn’t make it hurt any less. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as his chest tightened, preventing him from speaking at this moment. With a small nod and a sigh the raven haired male lifts his gaze to meet Wendy’s, flashing a weak smile. He couldn’t fight with her on this, when Wendy made up her mind, she was dead set on it. Huh. Kinda like Kyle… 

_ “Yeah… I understand. Thank you Wendy… For everything.” _

Without another word Wendy vanished, leaving Stan alone with his thoughts. He knew she was right. He knew he should move on, find someone better for him. But Wendy was his everything, she was sweet, loving, smart… It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t control those stupid fucking powers of hers. With a huff the ravenette reaches for the beer again, only to feel someone gently grab his wrist. He turns his head to see a blonde male standing beside him, glowing softly and clad in a baby blue jacket. 

_“C’mon, a beautiful fella like you shouldn’t get shitfaced when you’re sad. You got company later, right? Oh yeah, by the way, I’m Butters! I was sent to help ya with your dreams!” _

_ “Oh… right. Um, hey Butters. Can you like, warn me next time you grab me out of nowhere? Thanks.”  
_

_ “Right, sorry…” _

Once again Stan releases the beer, sighing as he gazes at the stranger in his home. Welp. Here is to hoping this actually helps. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle needed to talk to someone before he exploded. The fuming redhead made his way towards Stan’s house, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Kenny didn’t show up to sleep in the library as he usually did this night, but that wasn’t what was bothering him. What bothered him was that Cartman was skulking around town, and that meant that his library would be up in flames at any moment. Yeah it was mostly stocked with books about Cartman’s fuck ups and he did have copies, but it was still annoying to replace every single damn book every week. Alone. With a sigh he knocks on his friend’s door, his jaw clenched to prevent a low growl. The ravenette is swift to open the door for once, actually sober and cleaned up.

_ “Yo. C’mon in Ky.” _

_ “Thanks for having me over, I know shit’s rough for you." _

_“Nah. You know I’m fine. Come sit down, you look pissed.” _

Once the ravenette moved out of his way, Kyle moves to sit on Stan’s couch. The first thing he noticed was the lack of bottles scattered around the place, as well as trash. Did Stan hire a maid, or did he actually figure his shit out and clean his place up? Kyle hoped it was the latter, but doubted it. Stan wasn’t really the driven type after all. In fact he wasn’t really known to be anything special. However, he was a good friend, and an even better listener. Loyal to a fault, and empathetic. 

_“I can’t think straight. I want to tell Ken but I can’t, and fucking Cartman’s back in town again. I don’t really know what to do. What do I do Stan?! I feel like I’m going crazy, like nothing I do is the right thing. Something is wrong…” _

_“Maybe you should focus on Kenny a bit more? You already know Cartman can’t really be stopped, so focusing on what he is going to do is only going to stress you out more.” “_

_ As usual, you give amazing advice Stan… Thanks.” _

Stan gives his friend a simple nod and a small smile. Kyle could tell there was something on the ravenette’s mind, but he wasn’t sure if he’d actually talk about it. Stan was the type to try to play shit off as everything was okay when in all honesty he was probably dead inside and planning to drink his mind away later. Well, it was worth a shot, it was the least he could do for Stan.

_ “Dude, what’s wrong? You seem really down.” _

_“Oh… Uh, Wendy and I… aren’t together anymore. Not only that but I was assigned a new dream buddy or whatever they are… So yeah. He won’t let me drink during the day, so I’m gonna get wasted later.” _

_ “Oh shit… I’m sorry dude. Though, you really shouldn’t be drinking. Your health is important Stan. Anywho, I should get going. I know you have to open your bar soon.” _

And with that, the red haired male stood up and rushed out. He knew why Stan was plagued by nightmares, but he dare not say. No, not yet. In due time. Light shines off the metal frame of his glasses, a small frown on his face as he fades into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny sat up on his roof with Karen, an arm around his younger sister as he gazed up at the stars. 

The blonde had decided to take a break from his usual work to spend time with his sister before she had to go to bed. He smiles softly and points out different stars and constellations to her. The smaller female giggled and leaned against her older brother, now in her teen years. Kenny couldn’t help but smile; Karen was like a ray of sunshine in his life. If anything happened to his sister, he doesn’t know what he would do. 

_ “You should really ask him out Ken.” _

_ “I know I should Kare… But you know why I don’t really want to.” _

_“Yeah, but you gotta get over your fear one day.” _

_ “Maybe someday, okay?” _

The two go quiet as a rather bright star appears in the sky. Kenny narrows his eyes at the sight, not an unwelcome one, but most definitely strange. Not only that but it was quiet. So, so very quiet. That was what set Kenny on edge more than anything, as it was never this quiet at night. Something big was going to happen… But what? What could possibly be happening on a night that just seemed so normal and peaceful? The silence and his thoughts were broken as his sister gasps and points above them to a shooting star, streaming through the sky.

_“Ken hurry! Make a wish, make a wish!” _

_ “Okay, okay…. I’ll make a wish…” _

The blonde closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, pouring his soul into his wish

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere not too far from Kenny, a dark figure watches the two on the roof

It was for the best he didn’t know the truth. It was best that no one knew the truth. Not him, not the town. No one. A small huff escapes from the figure as it turns its back to Kenny, making his way down the street silently. They’d find out eventually, and they’d hate him…. That didn’t matter right now. What mattered was his current task at hand, as he had to be ready to meet his current employer. He moves to walk into the forest on the outskirts of town, his eyes glowing dimly as he followed a trail left for him. 

A trail of red glittering stones that only he could see. Ahead another figure stood in the dark, a small grin set in his features. His red eyes glittered with interest as the other dark figure approaches. 

_ “You can’t hide your sins forever. He remembers.” _

_“I know. What do you want Damien?” _

_ “You know what I want, sinner.” _

A small growl comes from the taller of the two of them before they pull out a small glowing orb, pure white with swirling gold smoke. Damien grins as he takes the soul from the figure, looking it over with a pleased hum. He wasn’t sure how this stupid sinner hadn’t been caught for the murderer they were yet, but who was he to care? He believed everyone in that damn town deserved to suffer, the selfish little shits. 

_ “Can I go now?” _

_ “Yes. But I’d watch your back. He’s getting stronger.” _

With that the demon laughs, and vanishes in a puff of black smoke, leaving the figure to walk away in the dark alone, weighed down heavily with guilt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked the Chapter, and stay tuned for more! I'm excited to post up this au, as I have a really cool plan for it! I wonder who that figure could possibly be?


End file.
